Tail of Two friends
by Darkone78
Summary: Ace the guardian of the multiverse comes at ya with a purrfect adventure involving the cutest cat girls in visual novel history. With this story Ace and his bestfriend Chocola struggle with daily life as Ace hides things for her and her family's safety. But when a new darkness strikes Ace must learn to fight and protect what he loves and tries to change his fate.


**Chapter One: A new adventure begins**

 _ **Ace POV**_

I lie in the fields of glistening white as dark crimson spreads from my body. The light begins to fade and I close my eyes. Then I hear the cries of a young maiden as her snow boots with red and pink poka-dots run through the snow. I feel her touch my hands and I hear a voice say.

"Don't give up you can still live! Please don't leave me?"

[Outside at 10:30am.]

The rain pounding on the shutter above me woke me as thunder crashed in the sky. I felt the water come down on top of me through a hole so I put up my blue hoodie and walked to the shopping center and just in time to save a young cat girl being attacked by a group of thugs.

"Back off you perverts I maybe a bit clumsy, but I've practiced martial arts long enough to know how to fight!?" the cat girl hissed ready to fight.

The girl was tall and has light blonde hair. A pink mid firm shoulder less crop top denim hot pants and a partially visible thong. I jumped in anyway.

"Need some help blondie?" I asked she gratefully nodded.

It was us versus 10 thugs. We took five each.

The first guy that attacked me I threw through the window and the third and fourth guys got sent flying into a bed of wall spikes I placed before arriving. The blond girl broke her four opponents' legs. The fifth guy I was going to take out tried to run, but the blond cat girl grabbed him and busted his skull.

"you guys are dead, you're so fucking dead!" the last guy said. He rushed the cat girl, but I knocked him down and the blonde stomped his balls out. I then said.

"You're free to go now that you've been taught a lesson," I smiled. The guy got up and limped. "On second thought," I fire a bolt into his head and walk the blond cat girl home.

"Thanks for the help," the girl said. I was silent as my dream from last night came back to me.

I was brought back with the girl I was walking home asked me my name.

"Ace, Ace Fayron." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Coconut," The blond cat girl said with a warm smile.

[9 months later, La Soleil upper level living quarters.]

I stood in my room looking outside as rain came down and I began to feel like something bad was going to happen. Soon a knock breaks me free of my trance as a young girl no younger than 18 stepped in with a very curious look.

"Are you okay? You've been up here for a while neow," the girl said concerned wearing a pink night shirt and sleep pants.

"Yes, my old friend I just feel a great darkness coming and I'm wondering why I stay knowing what will occur," I said avoiding her sleepy yet adorable Amber eyes. It told me she just woke up. Her beautiful brown hair was a bit messy and being a little in lo…. I mean out of my own kindness from my heart I fixed her hair for her using a brush she left here in my room. She was still curious.

"You, shouldn't worry about it. Besides what or who is bad enough to make you leave?' the girl asked. I patted her head.

"Don't worry about it lovely Chocola," I said. She nodded.

Me and Chocola have been friends for nine months and she is very sweet and peppy.

[nine months earlier]

 **Chocola POV**

It was a cold and rainy day me and Vanilla laid in a box at the side of the road. Abandoned by a human with a red skull for a mask. It was starting to get cold, but a kind young man with straight and short blue hair his heterochromia eyes of black and red stared down at us I opened my amber eyes and the red eye entranced me

"Awww! Poor Nekos," he said reaching into the box and petting us. "Well now let's start getting you two some help," he said. For three days he put up signs that said free kittens. Some were literally arrow signs. One day my current master Kashou found us and took us home with him and his sister. Ace followed behind them in their shadows and soon vanished.

[Back to present]

The rest of the memory was still a bit fuzzy and I got brought back to my senses when master shook my shoulder. And now that Ace works with us at the bakery a new adventure begins.

 **Author's note; why hello everybody welcome to Ace's Nekopara adventure and also stsy tuned for the blood knights continuation?**


End file.
